Station Square High
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: Yes, dis is a sonamy or shadamy love story...deal with it. Lol. Amy Rose is the new girl in Station Square and is having hard time fitting in. With her Step parents having difficulties with their relationship, having a crush on the most popular guy in school, Sonic the Hedgehog, and having the most popular girl Sally Acorn hate her, will Amy survive? Stay tune!
1. Moving day, First day

_I know, I know this is really cliche but I'm getting a fetish for highschool..._

_that did not sound right I am so sorry my viewers! TT^TT or you probably just skipped over this, anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**Amy's POV**

My sophomore year I will be moving to a whole new place. Station square. I was in the back seat while my step mom and dad were talking and yammering in the front seat. I was reading a chapter book my favorite teacher gave me for a going away gift. _The Giver_. I've seen the movie, but haven't seen the book. The movie sucked but the book is amazing so far. The wording can trip you up though, everything in here seems to have a message in it.

We've been driving for a few hours and I fell asleep till my step mom shook me awake.

"Honey wake up. We're here." She sounded restless. I saw it was pitch black and the only light that had shown was from the street lights. I got out the car and got out my book bag that contained my books and clothes for the next morning. I knew we wouldn't have time to unpack so I prepared a head of time. When I headed inside I stretched and my step dad groaned.

"Watch out." He grumbled as he made it passed.

Step dad didn't like me. He wanted me to be a boy but my step mom wanted a girl so they adopted a girl. Whenever I called them mom and dad it felt weird. I went upstairs, and step mom followed to check out the rooms.

"Ok, this is your room sweetie." Step mom opened the door and had shown a fairly large room. The bed was already set, but mom said that we'll be changing the sheets and all that stuff later in the week. Step mom left me to get settled and I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. My eyes were stressed and I gained a headache. I reached into my bag and grabbed a bottle of water and aspirin. I knew this would happen too. I took the aspirin and washed it down my throat with water. 5 minutes later, bliss. I took off my shoes and set my glasses the nightstand. I set my phone onto an alarm and plug it to my charger. I stretched one more time before ambushing into bed. I was scared inside. A new girl, orphan, a _nerd_. Of course I'm going to be bullied, I was bullied bad at my old school. I wasn't really sad about the move because I had no friends to miss.

I looked at the time at the 20th century clock that was already there with neon red light numbers. 12:01 am.

_Damn, I better get to sleep. _

6:02 am

My phone gave out it's alarm to the song. Best Day of my Life by American Authors. Some day wishing soon, it will be the best day of my life. I got up and cringed. I had to pee.

...

6:45 am

After the let out from my bladder, a nice shower, and a nice brush to the quills, I look pretty good. I brushed my teeth and heard sizzling come from down stairs. Step mom must be cooking breakfast. All of the sudden my stomach cringed then growled.

_Thank god she's up this morning, we totally skipped lunch and dinner because of the long drive yesterday. _

I put on my glasses and got my phone. I made sure I had everything before I went downstairs. As I went down the steps I was telling myself not to trip and skidded to the aisle.

A plate of egg, bacon, toast, and juice laid before me. My mouth drooled. Step mom's cooking was the best, and she knew I appreciate every bit. As I was eating dad sat next to me and read his paper. I could feel his corner vision on me however as Step mom gave Step dad the same plate as mine.

"Stop being a pig or you'll choke. Your fat already as it is."

"Harold! I'm so sorry Amy, you're not fat at all dear. He must have forgot we didn't eat lunch or dinner last night because _someone _didn't want to stop the car." I was glad Step mom didn't hate me, but now there a start up family feud. I drank my juice and wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I swallowed.

"It's ok mom, I got to go catch the bus, see ya!" I really didn't have time to argue or listen to them argue. It was 7 o'clock and the bus came at 7:05!

I grabbed my house keys and wallet, then all of the sudden.

"Wait! Honey your lunch!" I turned to step mom who had a lunch box for me. I groaned, that was sooo middle school, but I took it anyway not knowing how bad the school lunch was and took off.

"I swear, you're spoiling that girl." Step dad muttered.

I ran as quickly as I could, the bus stop was a block away. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and look at the time. 7:02, hopefully the bus isn't early on my first day! I ran to the stop and looked up to the sign. Mobian Cross W 237 and Allen E 239. Yeah, this was it. I panted as I plugged my ear phones in. I looked around. I didn't see anyone. I leaned against a neighbors' fence and was about to hit play to some music till I jumped to a sound. I looked and saw a black, red striped hedgehog that was heading down the way casually. He looked my age, and was wearing a book bag. Is he at this stop too?

I tried to make it seem I wasn't looking at him, but it didn't seem he was paying attention to me anyway. I studied him. Black, white, red, and gold Jordans, black pants, white button up with a red leather jacket, and gold ring bracelets. Should I speak? Or would I be making a fool of myself if I did. It's best to stay quiet, that's how I survived middle school, I'll do high school just the same.

Surprisingly, he spoke first. "You new?"

It took me a few seconds to come up with what to say, but finally, the lump in my throat went down. "Y-Yeah." My voice literally sounded like I was going through puberty, even though technically I am, but that's not the description I'm trying to make.

I looked at him for a reply, I saw a small smirk and then he turned to the bus that was coming from the horizon. "Heh...good luck..."

Anime shock, like literally. _Good luck _what the fuck is that suppose to mean? Is this guy joshing me? I haven't even planted a foot on the campus yet...**l****iterally**. Still in shock, the bus rolls up, and stops in front of us. I snap out of it seeing the black and red hedgehog get on and I get on after. When I get on, the bus is moderately quiet. That's surprising. As I try to find a place to sit, I see some look at me, whisper to their partner, then giggle. I groan to myself.

_Oh no, this can't be good._

All spots are taken but I can sit with either the red and black hedgehog or the a brown squirrel. I go to the black and red hedgehog first. He scuffs and turns to face the window.

_Ok, I guess that's a no. _I thought. Then I turn to the brown squirrel.

"Pfft, what do you think your looking at? Walking ugly with glasses." The girl scuffed as the bus roared in laughter. I sighed, the eked at a grabbing to my tail, then I was being yanked into a seat by the red and black hedgehog.

"Sit down so we can leave." He muttered.

The bus slowly began, but then started to roll out of the neighborhood. I sighed. This is going to be an interesting first day.

...

7:38 am

A little late from dismissal from the buses due to long traffic lights. I was one of the last to get off. I was able to get that black and red hedgehog's name. Good thing too because I was getting annoyed by saying black and red hedgehog every time I meant to say him.

"Shadow, huh?" I repeated back to him to make sure I heard him right. He nodded and walked off.

Shadow...well his name fit the part...I wonder what his parents were on when they named him that. (I know that was mean, but seriously who would name a kid Shadow!? XD)

#IloveShadowTH!

I walked into the building and went to the office. Luckily the office wasn't that far from when you walked in. The room smelled of freshly printed paper and late slips. I went to the front desk to a mongoose who was on the phone. The person she was trying to reach didn't seem to be picking up, so she hung up the ringer and looked to me.

"Yes deary, how may I help you?"

She looked young, almost young enough to be my mom.

"Um, yes, I'm Amy Rose, I'm new hear."

The mongoose's ears perked up. "Oh yes, Amy Rose. The principal would like to see you, and here's your schedule." She gave me the paper and pointed where he/she's office was.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

...

like knocked on the door and waited till I heard a: "Come in."

I came in to see a female in a large office chair, with everything neat in front of her, looking at me. She gave a soft smile, but her black s business suit was intimidating.

"Come in Miss Rose."

I closed the door behind me and sat down.

"G-Good morning...Ms?..." I started out.

" ." She stated. "Now lets begin. I just want to stay I've looked at your records and I must say I am impressed and honored to have such a student in our school."

I blushed to her compliments and watched as she put her hand out. I shook it then let go.

"Well, anyway, everything checks out. Head to class now, let me give you an excuse note since I've made you a few minutes late."

I sighed in relief that she did so. I really didn't want to hear the teacher yell at me for something that wasn't my fault. As I saw her write her signature, she did a last quick scribble and tore the slip out, handing it to me. I nodded taking the paper quickly and headed out to my first class which was literature.

I found the class, it was at upstairs. However this school is fairly big so of course I got a little lost. Finally I found the class and I looked at the clock on my phone.

_Dammit. 8:20 am!? Time goes by fast! _I thought. I could hear the instructor talking. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door as I slowly came in. I looked to the class that fell silent, then to the instructor who was a weasel. He looked impatient and very upset.

"Well, well, well, the new kid coming into class late. It better be for a good reason." He said, crossing his arms.

I nodded, blushing a bit shy. "Y-Yes, I had to see the principal before I got here." I gave him my slip and he looked at it.

He sighed, knowing I couldn't get in trouble now.

"Yes, yes." He muttered then looked to the class now. "Everyone, this is Miss Amy Rose, a new student that will be joining us this semester, and hopefully the next."

I looked at him for a second, he made it sound like every new kid didn't stay for long. I tug at the collar of my polo shirt, as I started to break cold sweat. The class looked at me, some snickered and whispered.

_Oh geez, come on I just got here._

"Why are you standing there? Find a seat!" The instructor snapped.

I jumped a little to his words and nodded. I walked in between the aisles and the teacher began speaking again. I found a seat that was in between that brown squirrel that called me 'walking ugly with glasses' on the bus earlier, and Shadow, how convenient. I sat down and got out my stuff. I looked to the board and smirked seeing he was talking about the book _The__ Giver_ and that we're going to be working on it reading through it for the next two weeks. I chuckled in my head.

_Miss George always is looking out for me. _I thought. I practically already finished almost half the book, this'll be an easy assignment.

...

The bell rang and I grabbed my book bag to put my books in that was at the back of my chair.

_thump_

"Whoops, sorry." That brown girl and get friends laughed as they walked away. I huffed and picked up my books and papers. I met another pair of gloved hands and I looked up to see Shadow. He gave me the remainder of my things I didn't pick up. I slowly took them and blushed.

"Thanks." I said quietly, no one had ever helped me like that before.

"Don't think this makes me your friend." He said coldly.

"Don't worry." I said sadly. "That's a miracle I don't even Chaos could do for me." I joked to myself but found as I packed up and looked at my schedule leaving the classroom. I could feel Shadow's emotionless, yet sympathy stare, but I didn't look back as I kept walking.

... I was so busy looking into where I was suppose to go next I bumped into someone.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my head.

I saw the person I bumped into had dropped his/her things.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine."

The voice was male. I looked up to see a blue figure. I couldn't really see his face because...oh no...my glasses.

I started patting the ground quickly before they got stepped on but then I felt a soft hand touch my face.

"Here ya go." I felt him set them on my face gently. "How's that?"

I swear I could feel my face turn into a tomato. This guy was cute hedgehog. Sexy too. His green eyes met mine.

"Helloooo?"

I snapped out of it. "S-Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's fine. You're the new kid right?"

I nodded, we stood up, everyone seems to look at us. I looked at the hallway clock. Crap I have to go.

"Um, y-yeah, um." I gave him the stuff he dropped. "Gotta go." I quickly sprinted to my next class that I hope I find in time. It really ached me to leave that guy, but like I always say. Class before ass...or...something like that.

The end of this chapter.


	2. Sonic and his friends

**Amy's POV**

After Spanish it was finally break time. I went to my locker turned it to my lock combination. I went back to the office earlier since they forgot to give me that the first time I was up there.

"Ok...22...32...9..."

_click_

Cool, on my first try, in middle school it took me at least 10 times before I got it. I the unnecessary books I didn't need for the rest of the day and sighed in content with the lighter weight of my book sac. I closed and locked my locker back up, making sure I had everything I needed and went to the lunchroom. It was filled with chatter and gossip. I looked at the lunch room and saw the menu.

_Nachos (with cheese and meat)..broccoli (with cheese)...fruit cup...I'm glad I brought my lunch, I can't have cheese...lactose intolerant..._

I passed the line and looked for an open table. I didn't see one. I saw Shadow at a table by himself, I was about to go over there but saw a white, and dear I say busty bat come sit beside him.

_'Is that his girlfriend?' I thought. _

My wondering was filed once I saw a red echidna sit beside her. The bust bat was all over him, hugging his arm, and whispering in his ear. Looking to Shadow's expression to this, was stoic. Even though it couldn't be seen from the untrained eye, I could see he was a little hurt.

_'Did something happen?'_

I shook my head to get away from my curiosity and nosiness.

I still looked around for a place to sit, but sighed not finding any luck. I saw that the back was a huge glass window that showed the glorious patio. I guess I'll sit out there. I began walking toward my destination, not paying attention to anyone else, even though I had to walk passed Shadow to get there. I eked feeling a grab of my tails.

"Where are you going new kid?"

I turned to Shadow in annoyance, seriously, is this going to be a regular thing with him and me? My fur was standing, goose bumps formed, I just do **not **like it when my tail is touched and or pulled. It's like my achilles heel.

I didn't respond to Shadow's question since I was still tense with his grasp of my tail. I think he could see my discomfort, but still tugged me to the seat beside him.

"Sit here, I don't want to hear these ass holes talk about sex the whole period."

I looked to Shadow, then to the bat and echidna who really didn't seem to be listening. I nodded understanding and looking in the lunch box of what mom gave me.

A turkey spinach sandwich with a bottle of water and a honey bun. Not bad.

I took the sandwich out of the elastic bag and began eating. I looked to Shadow who had finished his food, was now in deep thought, then saw his face expression change to disgust.

"Oh great, here comes the faker..." he muttered.

I looked up to see the sexy blue hedgehog from earlier. Redness came back to my face seeing his smile.

"Hey shads!" He chuckled. He sat across from him, and he the group that was with him sat down too.

A cream looking rabbit, a yellow fox, a purple cat, and a white hedgehog.

The cream rabbit looked at me with a kind smile.

"Hi." said the rabbit. "I'm Cream the Rabbit."

I was about to say my name but the blue hedgehog spoke before I could.

"Oh yeah, we bumped into each other in the hall. You were in such a hurry I couldn't tell you my name." He grinned. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

_'Wow,' _I thought. _'what a name~'_

"I'm Blaze," said the purple cat, "and this is my boyfriend, Silver." She pointed to the white hedgehog beside her.

Silver gave a shy wave. "Hi."

"I'm Tails Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails, everyone does." The yellow fox bellowed.

I felt my heart flutter, I've never been treated nice like this before.

"And those two sucking each other's faces off are Rouge and Knuckle-head." Sonic teased.

Rouge and Knuckles stopped kissing. "It's Knuckles!" Then went right back to making out.

"I-I'm Amy...Amy Rose." I stuttered, kind of shy.

"Well, nice to meet ya Amy Rose." Sonic winked. I blushed

The group laughed, all except Shadow who just closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I see you already met Shadow." Cream said, seeing me sitting beside him.

"U-Um yes, we ride the same bus...and...I hope you don't mind me sitting here..." I rubbed my arm, kind of nervous, I've never talked to peers like this before.

"Of course it's ok. The only other person that sits in that seat is Sally, but she's sitting with the girls today." Sonic side, eating his nachos.

_'Sally?' _I thought.

"Sonic, what's that girl sitting in my seat?"

_'Oh crud.'_

I looked to see that brown squirrel from earlier, that called me names and knocked down my stuff. Was **she **Sally?!

"Hey Sal." Sonic said, turning to her. "This is our new friend Amy, she's sitting with us today. I thought you were sitting with you friends today." Sonic said, confused.

My throat was dry. I knew I had started trouble just by sitting here.

"The girls are either in study hall or sick...so..." I saw Sally glare at me. I was about to get up but Shadow grabbed my tail making me tense up and sit back down.

"Pull up a chair." Shadow muttered, with his eyes closed still.

"But that's _my _chair." Sally retorted.

"I don't see your name on it." Shadow retorted back.

Sonic could see Sally's face getting red with fury. He grabbed her arm firmly to get her attention. His touch immediately calmed her down. He looked down to him.

"Sal, relax, I'll get you a chair."

With that Sonic got up to do so, and I sighed in relief when Shadow let go of my tail. I glared at him, but he didn't see since his eyes were closed.

Sonic came back with the chair and put it at the end of the table. I gulped since Sally was right next to me, but I didn't look at her and ate my food till it was gone.

I quickly got up.

"Where are you going Amy?" Cream asked.

"Math 3."

"Oh, I have that too, can we walk together?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm leaving now though."

Cream nodded and started gathering her stuff while I threw away my trash. I turned and saw Cream quickly coming along and I couldn't help but smile at her cute feature.

"Lets go."

"Right."

...

3:23 pm

All I could hear was Cream's groaning along with everyone else who wasn't understanding the problems on the board. I'll admit, it was a bit confusing, however the math instructor said I was on the right path, but to Cream, not so much. As I sat back, with my paper filled with finished problems I could see Cream looked at my paper a bit and copying.

"Ya know you'll never get through life from copying right?" I whispered to her.

I saw her frown. "I know, I'm sorry." she pouted cutely. "It's just, I'm not a math whiz like you, this is very challenging, I wish I wasn't so dumb."

I saw tears build up in her eyes.

I sighed. "I'm not a math whiz, trust me, my first semester I got D's and F's, but now, I'm getting by with B's and C's."

Cream perked up a bit to my story. "How did you get better?" she asked.

"I worked harder, asked questions, and researched, and got tutored." I listed.

Cream huffed. "Too much work." she giggled to herself.

The instructor came by. "Did you finish you problems?" He scolded.

"No." Cream whimpered.

I looked to the math teacher. "She was confused on how to undo the logarithm, I'm just showing her." I spoke up.

The math teacher glared for a minute, but then went on to checking on other students.

"Can you be my tutor Amy?" Cream asked.

I was surprised by this. This girl wants me to tutor her, and we just met? I scratched my head. I didn't want to get ahead with myself.

"Um...again I'm not math whiz." I said nervously.

"I know, but I don't need a genius that's above my level, I need a genius that's a _my _level." Cream explained.

I nodded, seeing what she was saying.

"Ok, sure."

"Yay, great, after class lets exchange phone numbers." Cream said excited.

...

3:35 pm

On the bus now. I got on before Shadow did so I got the window seat this time. I don't think he minds me sitting with him. I don't bother him at all.

We got to our stop and we got off. We were about to go on our separate ways till he called out to me.

"Hey."

I turned to his voice.

"I'm going to give you some advice. Since I don't want to see you get killed."

A nervous smile grew with my right eye twitching.

"U-Um...thanks...?"

"If you're growing a little thing for Sonic...I consider you keep it secret. Especially from Sally." With that, he turned his heels and began walking.

My cheeks grew red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted out to him, but he didn't respond back.

_'How did he know?'_

I got home, sluggish and tired. The house was quiet, and there was no cars in the driveway. My hypothesis. Mom went to the mall/store to go shopping and dad is at work. Perfect.

I kicked off my shoes entering my room and I shut the door and locked it. I took out my phone and put it on max on it's volume playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and tossed it on my bed. I took out the things I had to do for homework, and took off my shirt and bra.

I know this is weird for a girl but I liked being shirtless in the house. My chest needs to breathe sometime right?

I went to my wooden desk and began scribbling through my math homework.

The end of this chapter.

**Dang Shadow, why you keep grabbing Amy's tail?! XD lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave in your review if you want this to be a shadamy or sonamy story? I'm making it right now so that it could be either. Hopefully I'll have more chapters out for my other stories in the future despite my busy busy busy social life. **


End file.
